Midnight Mischief
by song for lost love x
Summary: One boring night, what does a young pink haired girl do when she's bored..? oneshotish


Disclaimer: does not own Bleach, but I have fabric softner!

The stars were shining, the moon was full, the crickets were chirping, it was a peaceful night until a voice so loud that it could be heard from the human world was made...

"Ken-chan! I'm so bored..!"

"Go play with Ikkaku, I'm sure he wants to play." Zaraki suggested which Yachiru automatically stopped running circles around him.

"Ikkaku's stupid. Why can't you play with me?"

"Because I have alot of paper work to do."

"Why can't I help you?"

"Because you drew pictures of how you would torture Ikkaku and numerous hairstyles on Yumichika. Ahaha, still can't get enough of that mohawk picture...!" Zaraki chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because it was funny..!"

"Why?"

"A mohawk on Yumichika! How is that not funny?"

"Why?"

"Yachiru, I'm trying to finish.." At this point a small vein popping could be sensed.

"Why?"

"Because if you let me finish I'll give you confetti candy afterwards."

"OKAY!" With the promise of candy, Yachiru sat next to him and waited. Of course patience is not one of the best qualities in a child. Within 15 minutes it was time to nag the Zaraki again.

"Are you done yet?" Yachiru said with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Nope." It's quite a wonder how Zaraki was tolerating.

"Now?"

"Nope." After a moment of silence, Yachiru asked again, and again..

"Fine. I'm going to go play tag with hollows and when I'm done throw myself at them."

"Okay, be careful and have fun."

"I'm going to go drink sake with Shuu-chan."

"Take your time." Yachiru was getting pretty frustrated.

"I'm going to run away."

"Okay, remember to come back."

"Can I be a fugitive of the law?"

"You can be anyone you want to be."

"Can you put me up for adoption?"

"I don't know, maybe next year we'll get a dog."

"I'm going to find Renji and ask him if I can get a tattoo too."

"Remember look both ways when you're crossing the street.

" ...I'm going to find Hisagi-kun and have babies with him."

"You go do that."

"I hate you." Yachiru pouted and walked out.

"What did I say?" Zaraki blinked, absolutely unaware of what just happened.

"Bya-kun! I'm so bored, want to play with me?"

"No."

"C'mon! Let's play tag!" Yachiru began tugging at his white haori.

"Are you aware at how late at night it is?"

"The more fun for tag!"

"Just walk away...Just walk away.." Byakuya muttered to himself.

"You're no fun..and crazy. Don't let people catch you talking to yourself. I'm going to go bother Shirou Shirou and Hina-chan!" Yachiru turn around and ran to the two shinigami. Byakuya sighed a sigh of relief, until he noticed tiny chocolate finger prints on his captains coat. With that out of character cleaning fetish Byakuya, he went hollow on Soul Society.

"Shirou Shirou and Hina-chan walking down the road! K-I-S-S-I..uh..erm.. something! Oh forget it, you guys want to play with me?" Yachiru sang, however forgetting the following letters she gave up. Hinamori was in a deep red blush and couldn't defend the fact that they weren't kissing or doing anything but walking, but grateful that Yachiru only wanted to play.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! Do you know how late it is Ya-chan?"

"Nope. Wanna play tag now?"

"No.."

"Please..?"

"C'mon Shirou-chan, just one game.." Hinamori pleaded. Of course the sweet spot for Hinamori kicked in, and they all ended up playing.

"Fine..fine.." We all secretly know that Hitsugaya wanted to play tag badly, but the prodigy genuis couldn't admit it.

"Yay! Okay, tag you're it!" Yachiru giggled as she tagged Hitsugaya. As they chased each other who knew they could have so much fun? Hinamori had finally realized what a loser..er..bad person Aizen was and got over it. Hitsugaya was enjoying Hinamori's expression of happiness, her giggling and smiling that he..yeah. too busy watching Hinamori have fun he crashed right into a wall..

"SHIROU-CHAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Hinamori gasped and she kneeled down and poked the double x expression played on the captain's face.

"I guess we can't play anymore..." Yachiru frowned.

"I guess not... I think I'll to take him to Unohana taichou. See you later Ya-chan"

"Bye, bye! i'm going to go get drunk with Shuu-chan."

"SHUU-CHANNN!" Yachiru called out.

"Why don't you call me Rangiku-sama too?" Rangiku grinned mischievously and downed another shot of sake.

"Ah.. Ya-chan. What brings you here? Don't you know how late it is?" the cheery drinker called out.

"Nobody seems to know how late it is. Bya-kun and Shirou Shirous both asked me the same thing!"

"Ah well, why don't you go find my dear Nanao and get her to stop working and tell her to come drink with us."

"Okie dokie..!" as the pink blur sped off to find Nanao.

"NANAOOOOO-" Yachiru shouted, climbing on the book cases. Of course, Nanao was no where to be found. So Yachiru decided to build a castle with all the books in the room. UNFORTUNATELY, Yachiru finished and built it in front of the entrance of the room. Nanao still hadn't showed up and Yachiru completely forgot what she was suppose to tell Nanao so she left.

...Yeah..Anyways. Dear sweet Nanao had decided to go finish up the paper work in a peaceful place outside while her taichou went off to get drunk. It was getting dark, so she decided to head back. However stopped by to stare at Byakuya destroying the place and wondered if he really was crazy. It was easier to assume he was just mentally pained because he was just saw a suspenseful ending on something Rukia called a television. A quick sigh and Nanao went on her way. Took a detour helping Hinamori carry Hitsugaya. After she helped Hinamori and continued to wonder about things. Maybe if she knocked her taichou out, he would have x's for eyes too. Too busy wondering about things, by the time Nanao got back to her room, she walked into the castle of books. Which was piled pretty high and it all fell on her. Perhaps her taichou got REALLY drunk. It seemed weird though, usually he held his alchohol pretty well and there were very few, practically rare times where he drank way too much and started doing..crazy things.

Perhaps this was one of those times. Oh the muffled cry from down under.

"SHUUNSUI...!"

"Ukushi!"

"Ah..! Yachiru-chan, what brings you here so late at night?"

"Bya-kun won't play with me. Hina-chan took Shirou Shirou to Unohana because he crashed into a wall. Shuu-chan and Rangiku-sama are getting drunk. I had to tell Nanao something but i forgot. I think something about why watermelons have stripes..."

"...Shirou..Uno...Unohana...cra...crashed...wa..wall..." Ukitate began twitching violently and the inner fatherly figured in him died. Well before it died the fatherly figure intuition kicked in and sped towards the 4th division's building. Sped off like a tornado and destroyed whatever was in its path.

"No one wants to play with me.."

"FONG FONG!"

"Oh no..!" Soi Fong gasped and quickly hid the Yoruichi cat plushie behind her back. "If Yachiru were to find out I had a plushie who knows what will happen!"

"Fong Fong! Will you play with me?" Yachiru said applying puppy eyes.

"Ahem. Do you know how late it is?" Soi Fong coughed and tried to put back her tyical straight face.

"Why is everyone asking me that? What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing! Go to sleep Yachiru. It's already 12 midnight."

"Why can't I sleep 6 in the morning?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Yachiru stared at Soi Fong.

"Because if you don't I won't give you..uh.. confetti candy tomorrow!" Soi Fong faked a laugh. "Go away already!"

"OH OKAY!" Immediately Yachiru dropped down and started snoozing a few z's. Soi Fong looked in awe as she poked the vice captain. No reaction. Secretly she tipped toed to a drawer were she hid the plushie.

"Is it today yet?" Yachiru said standing next to Soi Fong. Caught of guard she quickly slammed the drawer shut on her fingers...

"KYAHHHHHHHHHH..!"

"Ne ne Nemu-chan. Tell me you'll play with me..!" Yachiru whined.

"Okay Ya-chan!" Nemu smiled.

"Ya-"

"GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS EXPERIMENT!"

"Gomen. I can't play with you right now. There's an experiment going on."

"Can I help?" Yachiru asked with pleading eyes.

"Er..okay?"

"Kuro...Kurotsu.. Kurotsu..something-taichou! Can I help you with your experiment? Please? Please? Please? "

"Kurotsuchi...Ah..fine. Okay Yachiru-chan we are going to take over the world so we have to-"

"That sounds boring. I'm leaving." Yachiru interrupted and left. On her way out she knocked over vials of..yeah.liquid that explodes when it touches ground. Really. It's not such a big deal.

The whole 12th division lab blew up.

"KOKO-KUN!"

"..."

"Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm not sleeping its meditating. Why aren't you asleep? It's almost 1 in the morning"

"Why are you so furry?

"Why isn't Zaraki watching you?"

"Because Ken-chan likes work.work.work.work." Yachiru climbed onto the still mediating positioned Komamaru. (If you haven't known yet its the fox resembling captain. He's rarely in any fanfictions D:)

"Are you going to leave?"

"No. I wanna sleep here." After a night's worth destruction, the young fukutaichou passed out.

The next morning, with half of Soul Society destroyed...

"You're okay! Have some candy! The cure for everything!"

"Ukitate-taichou! You're stopping Shirou-chan's blood from flowing!"

"Gah...hangover.."

"I have..such..a headache."

"I will take care of you Nanao-chan!"

"Where's the 12th division?"

"Soi Fong! You're fingers! Why are they bandaged?"

"Why is Byakuya-taichou passed out on the ground?"


End file.
